'Ficko Today' Sports Magazine's 'Top Basketballers 2059 (2019 Mt)'
The Sports magazine, Ficko Today Sports Magazine often releases specific lists of top players in certain regards, oldest, tallest, often subjective measures like most likely to move teams, greatest dunkers, et cetera. In 2019 (Mt) the magazine published a series of lists of the top players in the Star League, and the top players in the Tommy-Dawnill Universal Trophy. Greatest Players in the Star League # Mattie Thundersnow # Much Big-Boy # Marie Dainard # Darius Fanjoy # Judge Jackson # Dirty Daniel # Bambino Charleton # Michelangelo Davies # Curley Child # Haus Gite # Terence Pylon # Stan Carllson # Claire D'Jufe # Boog Jefferson # Neil Skittlefield Rising Star of the Star League 2019 (Mt) # Much Big-Boy # Bruce Gaddle # Darius Fanjoy # Claire D'Jufe # Dirty Daniel # Simmy Knockles # Midget Chub Greatest Basketballers in the Tommy-Dawnill Universal Trophy, 2018-19 (Mt) 1.Terry Jones (Wasabis) Young and athletic, Terry Jones is only 26 and has already racked up 47,820 points. He has a higher point average than any other player in the Universal trophy, and one of the highest in basketball history. His dunks are spectacular, it feels like he's been in the game for a lifetime. Other teams are afriad of his unstoppable dunks and furious lay-ups. Truly, Terry Jones remains a force to be reckoned with, uncontended and likely to go on to become on of the greatest of all time. 2.Thomas Crooke (Rend) Following closely behind is the leading force of Rend now that Davey Johnson has passed, the giant (both literally and metaphorically), has shown time and time again his unparalleled ability to reach the net better than any defender, and better than any opponent. He is the reason why Rend remains so dominant. 3.Robert God (Robert God Team) Despite growing older, Robert God still dominates a game when he comes on. Single-handedly carrying his team, he scores astounding points each game and wipes the floor with competition, even when that competition is the Dongan Tigers, Endrome 11 or Rend. 4.Mattie Thundersnow (Endrome 11) An old favourite, Mattie Thundersnow continues to be one of the dominating forces of the Universal Trophy and the Star League, working expertly with Curley Child and the other Endrome 11 players to crush opponents. 5.Michelangelo Davies (Dongan Tigers) Alongside Boog Jefferson and Bambino Charleton, Davies always comes forward and brings one hell of a show. He's one of the most revered players ever to play for the Dongan Tigers, which is quite incredible, and continues to level his opponents. 6.Much Big-Boy (Ruth's House) The rising star of the Star League and the Universal Trophy, Big-Boy is just 19 and 5ft 9 and he's already brought 26,430 points and won his team the Fickolean Planetary Star. 7.Bambino Charleton (Dongan Tigers) 8.Dirty Daniel (Blue-eyed Saints) 9.Phien Coel (Rend) 10.Stan Carllson (Judges) 11.Judge Jackson (Judges) 12.Haus Gite (Judges) 13.Darius Fanjoy (Phicrotus) 14.Boog Jefferson (Dongan Tigers) 15.Daniel Scane (Tank-Tops) 16.Garden Party (Wasabis) 17.Stan Carllson (Judges) 18.Curley Child (Endrome 11) 19.Marie Dainard 20.Animal Bombeyaye Category:Sports Category:Basketball Category:Lists